True Face
by Iland Girl
Summary: "Here's the wager. I wager that, in one month, I can make this Yuki confess to me. If I lose, I'll shave my head and be your servant for the rest of the semester." Oh yeah, I was really confident now,she wouldn't take this bet. There's no way they'd give up their Prince! Imagine my surprise when she stuck out her hand and we shook. "Deal." Wait, what! Yuki x OC


**TRUE FACE**

* * *

_Fruits Basket Fanfic._

* * *

**_Fruits Basket copyright Takaya Natsuki _**

**_True Face copyright Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_**

* * *

_Chapter: 0: The Bet_

* * *

If anybody has ever spoken two words to me, and I graced them with a reply, they would know I am a stubborn, bitter, smart ass bitch.

My last school actually suspended me because I was so bad, so my Mother made me come to Kaibara High School instead. At first, I thought the school looked a little boring, the entrance ceremony was even more boring. Well, that is, until _they_ started up.

These four girls were sitting together, whispering something to one another. I got curious, but when one of them pointed to the front row, I immediately caught on.

To say he was ugly would do the whole world an insult. He had to have had the most girly face I've ever seen! He looked so dreary with his messy silver hair and dark eyes that I wondered if he were alien. I really didn't like the look of him, he was way to hot- I mean ugly, yeah, way to ugly to be catching attention from those kinds of girls. That didn't really make sense, did it? Oh well!

I watched him for a bit, and once the entrance ceremonies were over, I almost forgot about him. I went to all my classes and pretended to be silent, but really I just wanted to get a feel. I wanted to know who was a loud mouth and who was the polite ones I could use. The day was really just a big bore, well, at the end of school it wasn't. I was harbored with the duty of cleaning the classroom with a few others, when I went to leave I heard a commotion going on in the classroom next to ours.

Curiosity killed the cat, but did you know satisfaction brought him back? Well when I opened the door to the classroom, imagine my amusement when I saw the same four girls all talking.

"Repeat: We will not touch the Prince's things." The one at the front said. Clearly they hadn't noticed me near the where the door was, so I silently snickered and continued to listen.

"We will not touch the Prince's things." The other three chorused.

"Repeat: No female may speak to the Prince unless accompanied by at least two other females."

"No female may speak with the Prince unless accompanied by at least two other females." The three said, man they were drones, it was like the life had been sucked out of them by this Prince of there's. Was he some kind of vampire, wizard, demon? Man oh man he had these girls hooked and he hadn't even spoken to them I bet.

"Repeat: Third year students may call him Yuki. Second years, Prince Yuki. First Years, Prince Yuki Sohma."

Yuki Sohma huh? At this point, I had had enough. I really couldn't take anymore of this insanity. My gut and throat hurt from how hard I laughed, literally falling into the doorway and almost choking on my own spit. This went on for a few minutes before I calmed down enough to sit back up. The girl at the front did not look pleased whatsoever, which put me in an even better mood.

"Wow, you girls are hardcore stalkers, aren't you? I mean isn't it illegal to have this kind of obsession with somebody?" I chuckled, watching the leader fume before flipping her amazingly long hair over her shoulder.

"Hmph, we're not stalking, we're protecting the Prince." She insisted, but I simply rolled my eyes. Seriously, she just wanted to have his babies, that had to be the reason. There was no other logically reasoning out there. She just wanting to claim her prize, but I bet she was nervous of rejection so she just did the opposite- she'd make him untouchable.

"Oh, so what would happen if I, say, stole his heart?" I taunted. Really, I hadn't meant anything by it, actually the only thing I wanted was to just have a normal day at school, but this was just too much. I'd never seen such a devoted group of people, it was almost sad.

"Like you could!" One member piped up, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Tell you what, let's have a little gamble, shall we?" I asked, really, I didn't think much about this at the time. I was just having fun, but when the leader seemed to actually think about it, I felt a grin spread across my face.

"What do you want First Year?" The woman spat, but I just felt a little bit more enticed by that glare. Shrugging, I tried to act casual as I made it up while I went. What did I want really? Nothing, actually I did want to be Queen of the World, buuuut that's a pretty big bill to fit, so maybe I should start with something smaller.

"Here's the wager. I wager that, in one month, I can make this Yuki confess to me." The members gasped at this, but the Leader silenced them, making me smirk. "But if I lose, I'll shave my head and be your servant for the rest of the semester." Oh yeah, I was really confident now, I had to make him fall for me or I'd be completely screwed. Then again, it wasn't like this woman was going to accept this bet, I mean I'd be stealing her beloved Yuki, and that would be bad... right?

To my surprise, she stuck out her hand and I clasped it without even thinking about it. Really, I just wanted to get on her nerves, not actually screw myself over.

"Deal."

Ohhhhh Fuck.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this idea was floating around in my head ever since I started watching the Fruits Basket Anime. I've gotta say I was shocked this idea wasn't taken because it was one of the first that leaped into my head. So yeah... This is just a test chapter, if you like it, review and I'll put chapter 1 in and we can kick things off! I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of info, but I really liked the idea so I just wondered what you guys thought!**

_Rate and Review!_

_~Kiwi-chan~_


End file.
